hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Silesia (Giusy Edelstein)
Silesia '''(シュレジエン,Shurejien) is a supporting character in the series '''Hetalia: Axis Powers. Between 2007 and 2008 she was given the name of Giusy Edelstein (ジューシー・エーデルシュタイン,Jūshī Eederushutain). Attributes Appearance Silesia has brown hair and purple (as a child) or green eyes. She wears a red dress when younger,and a red t-shirt with black shorts when older. She is seen to wear a militar uniform similiar to that of her "father" during The War of the Austrian Succession and The Seven Years' War. Personality and Interests As a child,Silesia has a behaviour similiar to Liechtenstein,due to her youngness. She has a good taste for food and likes to stay with Hungary. To Austria,she seems to don't like music. But a day she is seen to like to watch Austria playing the piano. When she is stolen she seems to don't like Prussia,but later she falls in love with him. Mutually. Silesia loves her children and loves to stay with them. Relationships Austria Main article: ''http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/le.php?title=Austria Silesia considers Austria like a father. She loves his music and his behaviour. When Silesia was born,he took her and called her Giusy. He was very happy to have her in his home,even if he didn't show it. He fought very hard to stay with her,but Prussia took her without permission. After that,Austria fell in depression,even for the fact of his divorce from Hungary. '''Hungary' Main article: ''http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Hungary Silesia always loved her as a mother,not having known hers. She sees her as a behaviour example and loves her manly manners toward Prussia. She later joined Hungary's army to help her with the wars. Sometimes even fighting her own husband. '''Prussia' Main article: ''http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Prussia Despite Silesia's thought she has never seen him,the War of Austrian Succession was not the first time he saw her. Once Silesia was lost in the woods and cried hard. He saw her and helped her to come back to home. Since then,he always loved her and wanted her to join his territory. So he first tried to ask her with good manners,but Austria refused. It got him angry and declaired war. Due to Austria's defeating,he took Silesia. In those weeks,she refused food and got sick. So Gilbert entered in her room and convinced her to eat. When she was rescued from death,she fell in love with him. After a year,they got married and had their first son. After other years,they had other three children. '''Italy' Main article: ''http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Italy The only thing known about them,is that Italy considers her as an older sister. He later marries one of her daughters. '''France' Main article: ''http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=France France stalked her "father" and she saw her "mother" catching him. In that run,he stopped one second and flirted with Silesia,making her giggle. '''Poland' Main article: ''http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Poland The only thing known is that they're good friends,and when she's older,they hang out together. GOOD FRIENDS??? HANG OUT TOGETHER??? WHOEVER WROTE THIS APPARENTLY DOESN'T KNOW THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN POLISH PEOPLE AND SILESIANS. Polish people HATE US. Appearances '''Manga' She makes a cameo in the strips of The War of Austrian Succession. Anime She makes a cameo in the episode 13 of Hetalia: World Series. Trivia *Sometimes she's shown with Poland going for shopping (NEVER) =